


suddenly, you seemed so right

by budd



Series: time keeps movin' forward [10]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e11 Meet the Parents, Promises, like blink and you'll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: David reveals a part of his coming out story he's kept hidden for over ten years to Patrick after the events of 5x11.Title from "Brighter Than Sunshine" by Aqualung
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: time keeps movin' forward [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108112
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	suddenly, you seemed so right

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during drivers ed when i was supposed to be taking notes on… actually, i don't know what i was supposed to be doing, but this is unedited and barely looked over. ignore the inevitable mistakes that i'm sure are present as this also hasn't been beta read
> 
> also, this marks over 10K words written for this series :D

"I'm sorry." David croaks out from underneath the covers as Patrick sinks into the mattress, wrapping his arms around David's waist in a protective manner.

"For what?" Patrick inquires, dropping a kiss to David's neck. He squirms at the pressure of Patrick's mouth on his skin which instantly worries his boyfriend. He goes to remove his arms, but David firmly holds Patrick's hands atop his heart.

"Tonight." David shrugs. He squeezes his eyes shut as tight as he can to will himself away from the conversation he's forced upon himself.

Patrick tightens his grip on David's chest enough to feel the rapid beating pounding against his chest. He soothes a thumb over his sternum in an attempt to calm his increasingly unsteady nerves. "I told you it was the best night of my life, do you not believe me?" The words escape Patrick's lips harsher than he intended except David isn't phased one bit.

He takes a deep breath in. "I practically outed you to your parents; that's not very 'best night of your life' worthy, if you ask me. I'm surprised you didn't break up with me on your couch earlier."

"For one, it was your dad, not you—"

"We should've talked." Patrick wipes away the tears trickling down David's cheeks with the pad of his thumbs on a shaky exhale. " _I_ should've talked to you before I spontaneously invited them here! I shouldn't have trusted my dad alone in a room with Roland and your parents. It's my fault you were roped into something you clearly weren't ready to do. Quite frankly, it was all selfish. "

David grabs onto Patrick's hands to steady himself and Patrick intertwines their fingers. "I was ready because _you_ comforted me. _You_ took the time to sit me down and rub my back and kiss me and let me know everything would be okay, that you wouldn't leave me. That's not something a selfish person does, David."

David wiggles in Patrick's embrace to turn around and face him head on. "When I was in college, an ex-girlfriend of mine made a post on our school's blog telling everyone I'm pan. Sure, it wasn't _exactly_ a surprise I'm not straight, I had hooked up with a lot of men, but that entire school knowing how I labelled myself opened the floodgates to a myriad— _don't_ —of new insults. Just when I thought I'd gotten used to the slurs, what I swear were hundreds of new people started chucking them at me from every angle. I was already considered an outcast, so to have an extra target on my back? It felt like being a non-stop contestant on _Wipeout_. Your parents seemed sweet from when we talked at the store, and they are, for the record, but people can be deceiving; if they weren't accepting, I'd never forgive myself. Of course I'd help you navigate the pain, but it doesn't mean I'd ever get over it."

When David peels back a new layer of skin like this, Patrick oftentimes doesn't know how to reply. 

He's proud of David, he's proud of him for feeling safe enough to simply talk. Patrick knows how difficult it is speaking can be for him sometimes no matter how seemingly simple of a skill it may be. 

He feels happy, happy that he's able to provide David with a sheltered sanctuary to let loose. Is it selfish? Maybe, but Patrick doesn't care; David feels secure around him and he will _never_ let go of that tender emotion.

Patrick settles on what he always ends up responding with: "Thank you for telling me that." 

"I've actually never told anyone." David confesses, wrapping his arms around Patrick's waist and clasping them behind his back. He idly fumbles with his fingers, the light vibrations ghosting Patrick's skin over his cotton sleep shirt.

"You have nothing to worry about, David. I promise you didn't do anything wrong, you merely took a shitty situation and turned it into something positive." Patrick smiles into David's head to plant a kiss right in the middle of his scalp. David halts his fidgeting and buries his nose into the crook of Patrick's neck where he leans into the touch.

After a few minutes of breathing in the scent of one another while loathing in the sensation of being so close, their bodies touching at each and every point in a non-sexual form of intimacy, David speaks. "Are you sure?" He asks free from blame. David's eyes are glossy with a hint of innocence gleaming behind the previous pool of tears.

"Always," Patrick pulls David off of his body, sticking out his pinky in front of his face. "I promise." 

David connects their fingers without even a tinge of disarray.

He trusts Patrick and he knows he's sincere with his promises despite the infamous _promises are made to be broken_ clichè he's heard thousands upon thousands of times.

He has to keep reminding himself that Patrick's different. 

He's different and David is in love with him, not that it's a surprise anymore, though.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos? i think they're rad! follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/twysands) and [tumblr](https://languageoflove.tumblr.com) if you'd like <3 i'm more active on twitter, but i still go on tumblr occasionally mainly to stalk schitt's creek gif makers and reblog content from the show as well as ~~harass~~ ask people for writing prompts


End file.
